Media players of the portable type concerned in general are becoming ever increasingly popular. Most of such media players do not include built-in speakers and hence require use of external earphones, or any such speakers are not of adequate quality to meet higher expectations. Docking stations equipped with larger, better quality speakers are available on the markets for connecting such media players to play better-quality sound, but some of them suffer from shortcomings as to flexibility in positioning the media players.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise improved docking station for a media player.